Alpha and Omega
by Reesewrites
Summary: Wincest! Takes place after Sam leaves for university, Dean get's bit by a werewolf and begins to change. What happens when Dean finds his brother who's actually the alpha of pack of werewolves. :3 Please review if you have time, it gives me motivation for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I didn't have a lot of room in the summary so I wanted to say a couple things here! First of all this story was inspired by this GIF set post/85258284350/dontfeareaper-supernatural-werewolf-au-a-b-o and I'd like thank to my amazing friend for editing for me, you're a goddess Alex, I couldn't have done this without you 3**

"Dammit." Dean cursed as he ran through the woods his blood leaving a trail behind him. He shouldn't have taken this job, hunting by himself was dangerous but what choice did he have? Sam's been at university for the past year, and Dad took off last week, probably found a lead and didn't have time to tell him. Dean should have waited until he had someone to cover his back, but the problem was that Dean was too reckless and always ends up finding himself in trouble. A loud howling brought his thoughts back to the present. His lungs burned, limbs ached, and his breathing came in rapid puffs, as he ran. He could hear foot steps closing in, and hot breath on the back of his neck, as the werewolf began to close in. Then suddenly he stepped through the tree line and found himself back in the city. He ran down the sidewalk through a crowd of people. Glancing back he noticed werewolf was no longer following him. It must have been trying to avoid the public. He slowed his pace catching his breath. He felt his empty holster and cursed again, he had dropped his gun back in the woods and the silver bullets inside were all he walked back to his hotel, it was only a couple of blocks away. He knew he had a silver knife in the trunk and he was going to need something, the werewolf had his scent.

Opening his truck he shined a flash light over the array of weapons, scanning for his silver blade. Dean heard a snarl. At the sound he turned, shining the flashlight down the darkened alley beside his car but couldn't make anything out. His heartbeat quickened, reaching behind him he slowly tried to find his knife with his fingers, he didn't want to risk turning and exposing his back. He only had seconds to react as the werewolf came into view. It lunged at him, dug it's claws into his ribs and bit down hard into his shoulder. Dean cried out in pain and gripped the nearest knife, plunging it into the werewolf's back. It must have been the silver one because the werewolf fell back with a howl of pain.

Dean gripped his bleeding shoulder, and slammed the truck closed. He jumped into the Impala and started the engine. In the rear view mirror he could see the werewolf starting to pick itself up off the ground. Dean didn't hesitate and stepped on the gas. The werewolf might have tried to chase him, Dean couldn't see anything in the dark, but it was no match for his baby on the highway.

Dean drove until his vision started to go blurry, and he managed to stop himself from driving off the road. He had defiantly put some distance between himself and the werewolf, so he thought he'd be safe for now. Pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road he wrapped his wounds with the spare fabric he had in the back seat, and fell asleep_._

He awoke with the warm sun shining on his face and the thick smell of blood in his blinked in the light, it seemed too bright. He tried to clear his head but was distracted by a drum beat coming from somewhere he couldn't identify. The drum beat began to speed up as Dean panicked and then he realized-it was his own heartbeat. With a groan he sat up. It had to be something to do with getting bit by that werewolf, he was changing. Dean thought back to his dad's journal, it didn't have much on werewolves, they never understood how some became uncontrollable killers and others, like vampires, lived superhuman lives. He opened his glove box and stared at his gun. He closed it. _Coward. _

Dean took a deep breath, he needed some food before he could figure out what he was going to do.

By the time Dean pulled up to the nearest Diner, he felt dizzy and like he hadn't eaten for days. He hoped he wasn't hungry for something other than breakfast.

When he opened the door his senses were overwhelmed with all the sights sounds, and smells of the crowded diner. The smell of eggs, pancakes and sweat. The diner was busy with people, their voices seemed to mingle into one loud choir of chaos. It was all Dean could do not to cover his ears. He tried to focus on anything else, but his attention was pulled to the sizzling sounds of bacon, the scraping of cutlery, and even the branches lightly tapping the window from the breeze. Then he realized someone was talking to him.

"Just me." Dean managed, and following the waitress to a table. "Thanks," he mumbled closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He already knew what he wanted so the the waitress took his order. He could hear every scratch she made on her notepad with such intentness, he had never noticed sounds in such detail before. She leaned over to pour him some coffee and he could smell the sweat of her skin mixed with the burnt coffee roast. He tried to take deep breaths and clear his head, he was too hungry to leave now. Luckily she walked away and Dean relaxed. He glanced around at all the people in the room, none of the seemed to notice anything different. Most of them were stuffing their mouths and talking about trivial things, except for one table in the corner of the room. There were six people eating breakfast quietly. There was something about them, Dean couldn't put his finger on it, they seem different then everyone else, yet familiar. A couple of them kept glancing over at Dean, looking away as he noticed them, but one of the guys was staring directly at Dean, his gaze unwavering. Dean locked eyes with the stranger, he had sandy blonde hair and cold blue eyes that Dean could feel watching he even when he looked away. Dean began to panic and considered running. Maybe he was a hunter come to kill him, but then he relaxed. That would probably be for the best. He laid his head on the table and breathed deeply.

Dean's plate came and he snapped his head up. The party in the corner hadn't moved so he started eating. The first thought that came to his mind while taking a bite of his bacon was that this could be his last meal. _Should be his last meal. _When he had finished his eating and asked the waiter for the cheque the party in the corner rose to leave. Instead of walking out the door they all began to walk towards Dean following the blonde man's lead. Crowding around Dean's booth, they left him little chance of escape. Dean's heart beat faster and he tried to resist his urge to run.

"You should come with us." The blonde guy said.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked

"Because there's a full moon tonight and we are the only ones that can help you."


	2. Chapter 2

The group lead Dean to the parking lot, "follow us," Micheal said as and he and the others walked to their motorcycles. The others seemed to watch Michael's actions, waiting for some silent cue. All of them radiated a sense of unused power, like an elastic drawn, waiting to snap.

One of the short brunette girls followed Dean to the impala, with the uncomfortable feeling of a predatory stalking prey. Though when he glanced at her the smile she gave him suggested otherwise. "Can I drive?" The girl asked.

"Over my dead body," Dean answered amused.

"Ok, geeze." she said climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean tailed the motorcycles on the highway "Where are we going?"

"We're going home to our Alpha, you'll be safe there for your first change." The girl explained.

"So what you have chains in the basement to keep me restrained?" Dean laughed.

"Something like that." She chuckled. "It's only for the first little while. I'm Alex by the way,"

"Dean." He grunted. Dean stayed silent for the rest of the trip. He was still hungry, he wished he could have at least ordered a pie, and he was still feeling the effects of major blood loss.

The motorcycles turned onto a dirt road, and the impala followed. Dean saw scattered houses along the country side. The motorcycles were headed for a large central house. When they pulled up there were a few people sitting around watching the vehicles as they pulled up.

From the outside the large house looked ordinary, slightly worn down but covered in a fresh coat of paint. From the window Dean could see a couple people working in the kitchen. The bystanders talked quietly amongst themselves and stared at Dean as he followed the group into the house. When he stepped inside Dean could see how grand the house truly was, it looked like it could hold a couple families at least. They walked into a large living room where 5 more people rested on couches talking and drinking coffee. As Micheal stepped aside to reveal Dean to the group Dean was shocked to see his brother sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"DEAN?" Sam stood up in alarm and everyone in the room went silent. Dean was in shock, _what was Sam doing here? He's suppose to be in university! On his way to living a normal life with a dumb job, a wife, and 2.5 kids. _

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked anxiously.

Dean couldn't process a response before Micheal stepped up and said, "this is the new one we were tracking last night."

"He's been bit?" Sam scanned Dean with his eyes, the smell of dried blood still lingered on him.

"Yes, his first change will be tonight." Micheal replied.

Sam looked at his brother with pity, then he turned to a girl beside him. "Can you make sure a room is made up downstairs?" She nodded and left the room.

Dean had had enough of being ignored, "OK! Will you please tell me what the hell is going on Sam? What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be at Stanford?"

Sam Shifted uncomfortably. "Can you leave us?" He asked the rest of the company in the room. They all left without a word except Micheal who began to protest.

"I'm fine Micheal." Sam assured him.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Micheal glared at Dean as he turned to leave with the rest. They heard the door close and Dean clenched his jaw, waiting for his brother to speak.

"Dean," Sam started, "where's Dad?"

"Gone." Dean said flatly.

"Dead?" Sam looked concerned.

"Probably not. I think he's following a lead, he took his journal."

"Oh," Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"You gunna tell me what your doing here? Or wha_t _this place is?" Dean said gesturing to the house around them.

"This is a safe haven for werewolves." Sam watched Dean's face intently, he had imagined telling his brother the truth so many times. Dean looked at him with a look of confusion so he kept going. "Last year I got bit when we were hunting that werewolf in Pack found me, and helped me when I first turned but I knew I had to get away from you and Dad."

Dean felt a stab through his heart, "Sam..." His voice hitched. _I would have helped you, why did you run from me? _"You should have told me."

Sam looked at his brother with concern. "Dean I'm sorry." The brothers could see the pain and longing in each other. Dean turned away, and in desperation Sam reached forward and hugged him. He expected Dean to pull away, but he returned the embrace burying his face in Sam's shoulder. His brother was so tall he almost didn't feel like the oldest. They stayed like that for a while and then the pain in Dean shoulder brought him back to the reality.

"So..." Dean pulled out of the hug, "I'm going to turn into a werewolf tonight?"

"Ya, your first change. It'll be alright, we'll chain you down so you don't harm anyone or yourself, and you'll learn to control the wolf in time." Sam assured him. "Can you feel heighten senses already?"

"Yes, I woke up and everything was so loud, and bright and I've been hungry all day."

Sam laughed, "We should get you some food."

There was a knock, the girl dean traveled with entered. "Alpha are you going to be on patrol?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here tonight." Sam replied. She nodded and the left.

Sam could feel Dean's gaze on him. "Alpha?" Dean asked.

Sam blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Uh, ya."

"How did that happen?"

"Well Micheal says it's in my blood to be an Alpha, and I killed the previous one so now I hold that rank." Sam turned to Dean, "He was a dick."

"I believe it." Dean snorted. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Jerk" Sam shoved him.

"Bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's wounds were patched up and Moira, the pack's cook, brought them both sandwiches. Sam introduced Dean to the pack, most of them were welcoming and intrigued when they saw his familiarity with their Alpha.

As the sun began to set a small party prepared to go hunt. It was their responsibility to hunt down werewolves that were killing humans, and find bitten humans, like Dean, and try to help them. Dean sat in the living room drinking coffee talking to a couple of girls in the pack that Alex knew, and Sam was standing by the door talking with Micheal. Dean didn't like how close they stood while they talked, it bothered him. He tried not to think about it all the time that these people had gotten to spend time with _his_ Sam over past months. Sam looked at him confused, Dean he realized he had been staring and looked away. Dean hadn't had to deal with his feelings for his brother in the past few months of being on his own with dad. Sam was his best friend and brother but Dean's feeling's were deeper than that. On a hunt Dean knew there wasn't anyone else he trusted to watch his back. In fact, he didn't trust anyone as much as he trusted Sam, period. He tried to push all his emotions down farther and forget about them.

Sam waved goodbye to the hunting party and Dean pretend to be interested in something one of Alex's friends were saying.

Sam walked back to him, "Are you ready Dean?"

Dean looked up at him, his face was full of concern. Dean didn't want him to have to worry, "Ya, sure. Whatever."

__"I'll show you to your room." Alex stood, and lead the brothers to the basement.

Dean had been mostly right, the basement had been turned into almost a dungeon with restraints and cages.

Alex lead them to a room down the hall, there was very little inside, chains hung on the walls and around the bed. Dean laughed as the entered the room, "Kinky."

"Grow up." Sam rolled his eyes, and then turned to Alex "I'll stay with him."

She looked back at him with concern, but his tone gave her little room to argue. "We'll have people out here if you need anything." She gestured to the guards.

"Thank you." Sam said politely directing his brother into the room.

Alex nodded and closed the door. They could hear the heavy duty lock slam closed and then the room was silent. Dean walked over to the bed, casually picking up the chains. "Well you might as well tie me down."

Sam sat down beside his brother, still wearing the slight frown he'd had since the sun began to sink. Dean offered his wrists, and Sam grabbed the handcuffs. It had a thick layer of padding on the inside so Dean wouldn't hurt himself struggling against it. Dean might have imagined it but when Sam took his wrist to slide it into the cuff he thought he felt his brother rub soft circles on the exposed skin. Sam tied down both his arms and feet, and Dean laid on the bed looking up at Sam. He had never felt so vulnerable. "So being the Alpha, does that mean you get to sleep with all the bitches?" Dean laughed, although the idea made his stomach turn in knots he was trying to change the focus of attention the only way he knew how.

Sam clenched his jaw. "No Dean."

Dean was worried he was going to have to formulate a response until he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Then his whole body felt like it was one fire, and he felt his limbs shift and stretch. It felt like most pain he'd ever felt, he thought he heard Sam saying his name, and he blacked out.

"Sammy?" Dean shouted, cold sweat dripped down his neck and his whole body felt sore. He moved to sit up but was reminded of the chains holding him down when he tried.

"I'm here." Sam rested his hand on Dean's chest. Dean exhaled and relaxed, laying back down on the bed. Light streamed into the room for a window above him, and Dean tried to think of the last thing he could remember. _Pain, moonlight, Sam's voice._

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Dean opened his eyes. "Sore."

Sam began freeing him from his binds, "you're going to need some new clothes, you can borrow mine for now."

Dean looked at him confused, then felt a chill on his exposed skin. He looked down and his shirt was torn and his pants ripped. Sam patted a pile of clothes on the bed beside him, then stood up. "I'll meet you upstairs. Moira's making pancakes."

Dean didn't want Sam to go but he knew he didn't have a good reason to ask him to stay. Sam gave him a quick smile and then left. Dean stared at the pile of clothes after he left. Sam had grown quite a lot, Dean sighed he was going to look like a child in these even though was 6'1.

Dean walked up stairs tucking his shirt into his pants in attempt to deal with the length. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. When Sam saw Dean struggling with his clothes he laughed.

"It's not funny Sam, you're a giant." Dean sat across from him and took some pancakes. Sam just smiled.

Dean could see how tired he looked, he must have stayed up all night. "So, uh, what happened last night? I blacked out." Dean asked.

"Ya, that's pretty normal the first time. Each time you change you'll be more aware, eventually you'll be able to control yourself in that form and even shift without the moon when needed."

"Can you control it now?" Dean asked.

Sam looked sheepish, "I can pretty well. It's still hard, I have a lot to learn but I'm not as dangerous anymore."

"Unless he wants to be," Nikita, one of the girls Dean met yesterday, said as she walked into the room. She smiled and winked at Dean.

The rest of the hunting party followed her looking for food. Michael walked in and went strait to Sam's side.

Sam looked up at him, "How it go?

Micheal looked at Dean obviously not wanting to speak in front of him. "It's okay." Sam encouraged.

"We found a few wolves on a rampage and took them out. Minor injuries this time." Sam stood to clean his dishes from the table. Micheal stared at him, "we could have used your help last night."

Dean shifted uncomfortably trying to focus on his seventh pancake.

"I'm sure you guys were fine," Sam clapped Micheal on the shoulder giving him one of his 100 watt smiles.

Alex and a boy walked into the kitchen with a large duffel bag on his back, he looked like he couldn't be older than 14. "I got what you asked for Sam," the boy looked at him nervously.

"Awesome." Sam walked over and relieved him of the bag, "Thanks Colin." Dean looked at the bag, it looked familiar. "Is that my bag?"

"They grabbed it for you while they were out. Here you go," Sam passed it to him, "you can put your own clothes on."

Dean grabbed the bag, and casually looked through it. Everything seemed to be in here, his fake IDs, clothes, hair gel. "Sweet."

"Dean I have to go deal with some pack stuff today." Dean glanced at him, a questioning look in his eyes. "Another Alpha and her pack is passing through town, and we need to make sure our deal is honoured."

Dean nodded, "Wolf territory stuff?"

"Something like that. I'll be back later tonight. There's no full moon tonight so you should be fine, but if you need anything Alex and Nikitta will help you." Sam looked at him worried, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder .

"I'll be fine Sam. I think I'm just going to go back to bed, I'm super tired." Dean reassured him with a stretch and a yawn.

"Okay," Sam replied. Sam let his arm drop from Dean and stepped away to exchanged a few words with Alex. Dean couldn't hear what they were saying, and then Sam left.

"Follow me," Alex motioned for Dean and lead him upstairs. The rooms on the upper floor were much more inviting then those in the basement. They were filled with beds with pillows and blankets, bedside tables and some even had photos and posters on the walls. Alex brought him to a room that had a large bed and a desk filled with papers and articles, it looked lived in but clean. An identical duffel bag to Dean's was tucked by the side of the large bed.

"You can sleep here," Alex smiled and turned to head down the stairs.

Dean walked into the room and slumped his bag to the ground. He suddenly felt overwelcomingly exhausted, he feel down on the bed face first. He let out a sigh, the last thing he remembered was the comforting realization that the bed smelt like Sam before he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean awoke a couple hours later, he had left the door open and could hear voices screaming and laughing from the floor below. He rose and followed the sound down the stairs. Some members of the pack were sitting around in the living room watching a round of twister being played. Dean was offered a drink and stood off to the side smiling. He watched how close the pack was, they were like a giant family, bugging each other and having fun. Nikita spotted him and stood up to join him on the side lines.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, leaning against the wall with him. Dean shrugged.

"Normally I deal with the newcomers during their first change but Sam insisted. You too are really close aren't you?" She pulled her dark hair out of her face and smiled up at him.

"Ya,"

Nikita was silent for a moment, waiting for more. When Dean didn't replied she continued "He's a really great Alpha, we're lucky to have him."

Dean processed her words. Anger, jealousy and all the emotions he felt when Sam left him last year came flooding back. He clenched his fists to hold in his frustration.

"He saved us." Nikita said quietly. Dean looked at her. She was gazing at the room but her eyes were far away. "Our last Alpha was horrible. He abused his power, and kept us in a constant state of fear. Sam was only here for a couple nights before he raised up against him. He killed him and freed us. I've never seen the pack so free and happy."

Dean laughed, releasing his tension, "That's my Sam."

"Nikitta your turn!" Someone called Nikitta to join the twister game.

She laughed, "Alright." She placed a hand reassuringly on Dean's shoulder, "are you going to be ok?"

Dean smiled and nodded. She dashed off to the coloured circles in the middle of the room.

Before Sam entered the room Dean recognized his scent. Sam was followed by two others in the pack and appeared to be scanning the room. "Sammy," Dean called, raising his beer slightly to signal him .

Sam's face broke out into a smile when he spotted him and made a beeline toward him. The pack watched them both intently, they'd never seen their Alpha act the way he did towards the newcomer or let them call him 'Sammy'.

Dean could see dark circles under Sam's eyes as got closer, he looked tired. "Want a beer?" Dean asked, handing him one.

"Sure." Sam accepted. "How are you feeling?" Sam slumped against the wall.

"Good mostly. I'm starting to get used to how loud and bright everything is."

"We'll start training after the next full moon, once you get a handle on the change." Sam closed his eyes.

"You look tired." Dean looked at him with concern.

"Ya, I'll turn in soon." Sam opened his eyes and smiled. "I just have to do some stuff first."

Sam pushed off the wall and walked into the room. Dean watched him as he talked to the pack addressing their concerns with the kindness he shared with everyone. Dean observed the way they spoke and moved around him, everyone looked up to and respected him. Sam's influence seemed to be something stronger then just leadership, Dean had began to feel it too, Sam was the Alpha. Dean suddenly felt insecure, he had always been the one to take care of Sam, he was the big brother_. _

A few hours later the sun had sunk below the horizon and Dean was on his fourth beer. He was playing poker with Alex and couple of other but he had kept an eye on Sam the whole time. Dean could see now his brother was physically exhausted and was too polite to excuse himself from the group talking to him. Dean smiled and he decided to do something. He walked over to the group and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, " I think it's time for bed."

Sam leaned into him, "Sounds good." He said goodnight to the rest of the group and walked with Dean upstairs. "Thanks man," Sam breathed as they walked down the hallway.

"No problem. You seem pretty popular around here."

"Ya," Sam laughed.

Sam lead them to the room Dean had slept in before. By the time they entered Dean was practically holding Sam up, and he was heavy. They stared at the large bed in the middle of the room.

"If you don't want to share, I can sleep on the floor." Sam suggested.

"No man it's fine, I don't mind." Dean gave Sam a push towards the bed and he flopped down. Sam rolled to the side, Dean turned off the light and laid down beside him. Dean turned his back towards his brother and listened to the sound of his breathing till he fell asleep.

Dean woke the next morning feeling warm and safe, surrounded by Sam's scent. It wasn't until he fully woke up that he realized he was curled into his brother's chest. Dean froze. Part of him wanted to stay that way forever, head against Sam's chest, the younger man's arm wrapped around him, it felt so right. But he worried what Sam might think when he woke up. Carefully Dean pulled himself away, and as he did Sam gave out a sleepy groan of displeasure. Dean rolled off the bed and turned to gaze at his brother, watching him wrestle with consciousness until he settled back to sleep. He quietly slipped out of the room to find food.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean spent the next few weeks learning about werewolf history and about the pack. Werewolf and Vampires have been at war for centuries, Dean didn't know how he felt about now being apart of that, and having no choice as to which side he was on. He used to think of both Vamps and Werewolves as monsters, but seeing the way the pack controlled their powers, never harming humans, his feelings began to change. They weren't really monsters, just humans with special abilities. Most of the pack lived perfect normal lives, went to work or school but they all lived together; in the main house Dean was staying in or one of the surrounding ones. They stuck together to keep each other safe. Sometimes Sam had to settle disputes, or lead hunts. Dean wanted to go but Sam insisted he need to learn to control his wolf before he could help. With his inexperience with his new senses he could be more trouble then his worth. Sam was never gone long, and the remaining time that he was not preforming his duties he spent with Dean. The two of them liked to leave the house and talk in the forest nearby or go in the Impala for a drive. Dean felt happier than he had in months. With Sam by his side, he knew he was never going to let him go again.

Dean enjoyed watching the pack train. The older members were able to control their werewolf blood and used their greatly enhanced strength and senses to their advantage. Dean loved to watch his brother fight the most. He could see the young boy he had trained now a man, taking down almost every opponent with determination and skill. He looked beautiful when he fought, his movements had a sort of grace that prevented Dean from being able to look away. He couldn't help but feel the pride in his chest when his Sam was victorious, especially against Micheal, the Beta. After the fight Sam walked to Dean, "Well done Sammy!" Dean clapped him on the back.

Sam slumped his body against him almost in a hug in attempt to hold himself up. Dean grinned as his brother buried his face into his chest, panting from exhaustion. When Dean looked back at Micheal on the ground he was looking up at them glaring. He couldn't tell if he was upset with Sam for winning, or something else. Dean did he best to hold back sticking his tongue out at him immaturely, and gripped Sam tighter. Micheal resisted help from his friend to get up, shoving him aside he walked away. A few days later when Sam and Dean were laying on a grassy hill looking up at the stars Sam turned to him, "Dean I want you to be careful around Micheal."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam turned back to the sky. "He's just upset lately, and I don't want him to do anything stupid."

Dean snorted, 'Upset with me?"

'I think he just doesn't like change."

Dean shivered from the cool wind that blew over them.

Despite Micheal's obvious dislike for him, Dean quickly gained favour with many members of the pack. He spent lots of time talking to the Alex and Nikitta they wanted to know what Sam was like before they met him. Dean was not very forth coming with the details but every once and a while he would indulge them. He'd tell them about the time Sam was in the school play, or when he first started hunting, avoiding the memories of Sam running away. Dean also found himself being admired by the youngest member of the pack, Colin who tried to follow him around and offered to help in any way possible. Dean thought the kid was cute, and didn't complain.

It wasn't long before the moon had come full circle and it was time for Dean to face the demon inside himself once more. Nikita had been help train him to get in touch with the ancient power so that he can control his body and actions even when the wolf comes out, and eventually tap into that power without the moon. It was mostly meditation and breathing techniques but he had eaten a few herbs that made him feel pretty weird.

Dean couldn't help but shudder when Sam clamped the chains to his hands and feet again. Dean felt his heartbeat speed up and suddenly found himself needing more air. Sam must have noticed his panic because he reached down and stroked the side of his face. "It's okay Dean." Dean leaned into his hand. "Everything is going to be alright." Sam reassured him.

This time when the change came the pain was still unbearable, but he expected it. His body twisted and writhed as his wolf blood took over. He could feel the power of those who lived centuries ago coursing through his veins. He couldn't do anything to control his physical body as it trashed and pulled against his restraints, but he tried to hold onto his consciousness. After what seemed like ages he was able to steady his breathing somewhat and slow down the thrashing. He struggled to hold onto his human self, who he was. He tried to think of memories, riding in the Impala, Christmas morning with Sam, singing Bon Jovi on the top of his lungs. His memories felt like faded pieces of someone else's life. He could hear the world breath around him, and his instinct to hunt and kill was overwhelming. This time even though he didn't feel like himself, but he could recognise things. Sam's eyes, looking down at him, Sam's heartbeat and breath. Sam. Dean wanted to call out to his brother, but a sudden heaviness feel upon him. He felt his wolf blood pump faster and Dean slipped into darkness.

Dean regained consciousness as he began to change back, his body relaxing and returning to normal. He could still feel the drive to hunt, to run, to be free in nature that he had felt last night. Sam released him from his chains and Dean sat up with a groan. His body felt sore. He remembered being conscious for a little while but he had still been taken over.

"I'm sorry Sam. I tried to hold on-" Dean's voice caught in his throat. He turned away not wanting Sam to see him this way, so weak.

"Dean you did really well." Sam reached for him and pulled him close. Dean tensed, and then relaxed into the comfort and heat. "You did a lot better than last time. Do you remember anything?"

"After I changed I kept playing memories through my mind like we practiced. I couldn't control my body, but I recognized you."

Sam's face lit up and he broke into a grin. "That's awesome! Dean that's better than me my first few changes."

"Really?"

"Ya, it took me forever to even be awake and conscious during my shift." Sam traced small circles on Dean's arm where there was an imprint from the side of the bed. "Although I didn't have the same motivation, I figured I would never see my family again, there didn't seem much point in trying." Dean leaned into him trying to console him. Dean had never been very good with words so they just sat there in silence, as if moving would ungrounded them from the world that now shared together. He didn't know how they had become like this, they never hugged much growing up, but now they shared a bed every night. They'd wake up tangled in each other not knowing where one ended and the other began. Neither of them talked about it. When they woke up they just peeled themselves away and went about their day as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Thank you so much for the follows and lovely reviews, you guys keep me motivated and writing 3**

**I like to write a couple chapters together to keep the story consistent so this is the last chapter that i've written. It might be a little while for the next part, but I have the story all planned out (thanks to my beautiful friend Alex), and I'll hopefully get to lots of writing this weekend. ~**

After breakfast Sam told Dean that he had to go with Alex to register her for university. He and a couple of the older members of the pack had taken guardianship over the younger wolves so they could register them in school school, sign any forms needed. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Sam assured Dean as they cleared their plates.

"It's fine Sam, go do what you gotta do. I'll be here." Dean knew Sam had responsibilities to the pack, he couldn't spend all his time with his older brother. Dean had never been very good at sharing but he was trying for Sam's sake.

Dean sat on the back porch in the afternoon sun with Colin. The older man was teaching him how to use a knife in close combat. Suddenly they were cast into the shadow of Micheal's shape looming over them.

"Do you want to go a round?" Micheal asked Dean, gesturing to the sparing circle.

Dean didn't reply, he knew it was probably a bad idea. Sam wasn't here.

Micheal smiled taunting him,"What, are you afraid? I thought you were a big time hunter?"

"Sam said he shouldn't fight yet." Colin piped up.

"No one asked you Omega." Micheal spat looking almost like he wanted to backhand Colin.

Dean was on his feet before he knew what he was doing staring Micheal down, "don't talk to him like that." Micheal smiled, he'd gotten what he wanted, a fight with Dean. "Fine. Let's do this." Dean clenched his teeth, he wanted to rip this guy a new one. Micheal turned and walked towards the sparing area.

"Hold this," Dean shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Colin.

Colin took the jacket hesitantly, "Dean, I don't think this is a good idea."

Dean flashed him a reassuring smile, following Micheal to the clearing, "It'll be fine."

The rest of the pack could feel the tension in the air and began to gather around. No one said a word.

"Are you ready?" Micheal asked.

Dean wanted to smack his stupid grin right off his face, "Ya." Dean shifted his weight and brought his fists to his chin. It had only been a couple weeks since he'd hunted, but he'd never tried fighting with his new power. Micheal stepped towards him shifting his weight leaning forward, testing for a weak spot. He threw a couple of hard punches that Dean was able to dodge, and then finally Dean swung back with a hook the connected with his opponent's jaw. Micheal pulled back a bit in shock. Dean smirked. Now to go on the offensive, Dean lunged at Micheal but misjudge his speed and passed right by him, leaving his back exposed. Micheal took full advantage and delivered a hard blow to his kidney. Dean fell to his hands and knees and tried to catch his breath, his could feel the damage his internal organs had sustained. Then he become distracted by the sound of Colin's irregular breathing, he could hear him panicking from across the sparing circle. _Need to stay focused_. Micheal smiled down at him, and kicked him in the stomach. Dean fell to his back, choking on the thick blood in his mouth.

"Dirty move." Someone from the crowd said.

Micheal bent down, "You don't belong here. Why don't you go back where you came from?" He growled.

Dean smiled through bloody teeth, "Cause you'd miss my pretty face."

Micheal brought his fist down hard on the side of Dean's face. The sound of bone crushing bone echoed through the field. Dean turned his face to look at Micheal, who's fist was raised ready to deliver again.

"Micheal stop!" Sam's commanded.

Micheal froze for a moment and let go of Dean, watching him fall to the ground.

Sam crossed the clearing in a few strides, his mouth in a hard line trying to hold in his anger.

"Sam, he doesn't belong-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Michael." Sam cut him off, giving Dean an arm to help him up. Michael put his hand on Sam's outstretched one, trying to stop him.

"Sam, I'm your Beta, you have to trust me. I know when someone wont make it here, and he wont. I'm just trying to help make this pack strong, for you." Micheal looked between Dean and Sam.

Sam shoved Michael's hand away and helped Dean up."He will make it Michael. I hunted with him for years, and there's no one I'd rather have watching my back."

"Not even me?" Michael's voice was shocked and hurt.

"You're only my Beta, Michael. He's my mate." Sam looked at Dean out of the side of his eye. Dean looked confused but also like he was about to pass out. Sam wrapped one arm around his waist to support him. Micheal looked at them with a mix of anger and hurt. Sam didn't bother to argue anymore he lead Dean away back to the house. Micheal watched them go, the rest of the pack had scattered.

Colin ran up to them."Here Sam." He handed him Dean's jacket and then ran to support Dean on the other side. They helped Dean through the house and up the stairs.

"Thanks Colin, I've got him from here." Colin nodded and left them. Sam took Dean into their room, and dropped him onto the bed. Dean groaned, his bleeding had stopped and he was beginning to heal.

"What the fuck was that Dean?" Sam snapped. Dean's head had cleared enough for him to realize his mistake. "You only had to follow one rule, no fighting! You wait until the moment I've gone and then decide to take on Micheal? You're nowhere close to being able to control your wolf, you can't fight like you used to."

"I held my own pretty well for a while." Dean said defensively.

"Ya, until he was on top of you pounding the hell out of your face," Sam was shaking with anger. "If I hadn't been there he might have killed you."

Dean felt sorry for disappointing Sam, but more then that, he was angry "I don't need you to protect me!" Then suddenly Sam's words came back to him, "And what did you mean I'm your MATE?" Sam didn't say anything as he studied the older man.

"I hope you meant as your Australian buddy, cause I am not your bitch." Dean huffed, feeling emasculated.

Sam took a deliberate step towards Dean invading his personal space. "Oh really?"

Sam's scent surrounding him made his pulse and breath quicken. "I'm the Alpha," Sam grabbed the back of Dean's neck to tip his head up, "and you're mine" Sam kissed him. Dean stood there frozen, until Sam wrapped his other hand around him and pulling him closer, closing the distance between them. Then Dean relaxed, let his eyes flutter closed and moaned slightly into the kiss. Sam tasted Delicious. Dean knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Without breaking their kiss Dean allowed Sam to gently push him back so he was sitting on the bed, and Sam followed him, straddling the older man. Dean reached out and wrapped both his arms around Sam's waist. Sam trailed his hand over Dean's chest until Dean flinched from the pain of pressure on his brusied ribs.

Suddenly Sam broke the kiss and pulled back. They sat in silence for a long time trying to catch their breaths.

"Dean you need to listen to me, I just want to keep you safe." Sam kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know, it was stupid. I'm sorry" Dean apologized. "I wont do anymore fighting until you're there"

Sam leaned in and kissed his chin. Then began trailing kisses along his neck. Half way down Sam turned to his ear and asked, "Promise?"

"Y-yes." Dean managed, lost in the ecstasy of Sam's kisses.

"Good." Sam smiled against Dean's skin. Placing a hand on Dean's chest he pushed gently so Dean feel down on the bed, but Sam didn't follow. "You need to get some rest." Sam said standing up.

"What?" Dean sat up.

"You're going to shift tonight and being injured is going to make it harder. you're going to need all your strength." Sam looked down at him, Dean didn't want him to leave. He reached out and grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt. "Sam. Please stay." He felt like a child. How did this happen? Sam was his baby brother, but somehow he was the only one Dean didn't feel like he needed to hide himself from anymore.

Sam rarely saw his brother so vulnerable. He smiled reassuringly, "of course De." and laid down beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been crazy busy graduating and stuff! I'm hoping to have some more chapters up soon, I have the rest of the story planned out. I also wanted to thank my amazing beta, Alex, who not only edits my stuff but also made the awesome wolf eye cover for the story! I love it 3**

Dean could feel his bruised ribs every step he took as he and Sam walked downstairs. Sam draped his arm across his shoulders, and pulled Dean closer before they entered the kitchen. Dean blush slightly remembering Sam had called him his mate in front of everyone. He expected taunting words or looks of disgust on the pack's faces, but those who noticed their entrance looked the same as always. Nittika asked about Alex's registration and Moira laid a plate of food down in front of Dean. Dean watched bewildered as the pack bustled about as if nothing had changed. Then he realized, nothing had changed for them, they all knew what Dean was to Sam, long before now. Dean relaxed and took a bite of the delicious BLT sandwich on his plate, and potato wedge fries.Colin walked by the entrance and noticed Dean, taking a step back he rushed into the kitchen. He flung himself into the chair beside Dean, asking him if he was alright."I'm fine kid, just a couple of broken bones." Dean replied, brushing it off. After all, he'd lived through much more then this before. Colin's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry." He almost whimpered. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do it." Dean told Colin. Colin glanced at Sam and shifted in his chair. "I know, but I was suppose to be watching out for you. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was too afraid to stop you." Colin started shaking and looked like he was on the edge of tears. The kid really was too sensitive for this kind of life. "Colin it's alright, I'm fine. I'm the one who went out there, it's my fault." Dean tried to stop him before he really did cry. "You did good Colin." Sam cut in. "Once Dean's gets an idea in his head there's no stopping him, he's an idiot." "Yep, Sam's righ-hey wait what?" Dean said. Sam grinned, and rubbed the back of Dean's neck affectionately. Dean pushed his hand away annoyed, "I don't need to be taken care of.""I know, I just like knowing there's someone to watch out for you when I'm gone." The same smile remained on Sam's face. Dean grumbled and took one of Sam's fries in protest. Sam laughed, then turned to Colin. "Colin, Dean is going to need some help tomorrow when he begins training, do you think you could do that?"Colin sat a little taller, puffing out his chest. "Absolutely! Anything you need Sam, I wont let you down.""I know, thank you." Sam ruffled Colin's hair. Colin grinned and ran off to check that all the supplies were in working order. "You want me to begin training? I thought you said I should wait until I mastered the wolf or some shit." Dean said, taking the last bite of his sandwich. "I was hoping to wait, but your need to be able to defend yourself. You already know how to fight, it's just a matter of understanding and incorporating your new senses and strengths." Sam explained. Dean didn't know what to say, so he just looked out the window. Sam turned his gaze too. The forest's long shadows had begun to stretch across the field as the sun rested lazily on the horizon and they could see Colin's silhouette running across the field. "You have a soft spot for that kid," Dean elbowed Sam."So do you." Sam laughed pulling Dean to his feet and they made their way to the basement.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laying Dean down, Sam wished they didn't need to do this tonight. With Dean's injuries it was going to be difficult and painful, but they had no choice. "Just try to relax and concentrate on remembering who you are. The wolf is just pure instincts, and if it takes over you'll black out and your body is driven by instinct alone. Remember who you are, remember why you're here." "Ya, ya." Dean replied sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed small circles with the pad of his thumb on the inside of Dean's wrist as they sat in silence waiting for the change.Sam could taste the silvery light of the moon, and his wolf blood was awakened. His heart beat increased, the power flowing through his veins and blood into his finger tips. Dean's pupils went wide and Sam knew he was beginning to change. Dean limbs twitched until his body was thrashing. Sam stood off to the side watching his brother's body contorted and muscles expand, the handcuffs cracking and distorting as his brother's muscles grew. Sam clenched his fists as his body itched to respond. It had been months since he'd tamed his wolf, but he could feel the wolf pushing to the surface. He took deep breaths, and forced himself to relax, he needed to be there for Dean.After a couple of minutes Dean had shifted into his wolf form. "Dean!" Sam called as he stepped closer trying to gain eye contact. At the sound of his name Dean turned to look at Sam, something he'd never done before in this form. "Dean?" Sam tried again. Dean's body relaxed and he seems to be watching him intently. Sam let out a laugh of disbelief and relief. Dean seemed to have control. Sam reached down and placed his hand gently on Dean's chest. Dean flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "Dean can you hear me? Are you in control of your body?" Sam asked. Dean nodded his head slowly and purposefully. Sam smiled, proud. Until he noticed that Dean had shattered his hand cuffs and the shards were cutting into his flesh. "Dean," Sam said soothingly, "I'm going to take off your handcuffs so they stop cutting you, okay?" Dean gave a sign of acknowledgement and didn't protest and Sam reached over and carefully pried the metal away from his wrists. When Sam brushed over the cut Dean groaned in pain, thrashing slightly causing Sam to freeze in fear. "Relax Dean." Sam commanded and Dean took a couple deep breaths and settled himself. Once Sam was sure Dean was calm enough, he allowed himself to change too, his muscles shifting around in a sensation that was familiar to him. His eyes met Dean's and unlike everyone else in the pack, Dean's eyes didn't automatically lower. They were mates, both Alphas and therefore equals. Sam's ears swivelled towards the door, as Dean's head did, and they both headed outside for a run. Once they reached the forest surrounding their isolated house, Sam picked up the pace, streaming ahead, a speed unmatchable by any human. Dean followed him step for step, the only sound was of their heavy breathing, and a slight rustle from their footprints, while the steam from their breath floated in the night sky. Suddenly Dean started speed up, his breath increasing, and he snarled a playful challenge at Sam.Sam growled back, and before long they were going all out, racing one another though the forest canopy. Then Sam seemed to disappear, until Dean was attacked, knocked hard into the ground. In his werewolf form it didn't hurt much, but he flipped himself over, fangs showing and snarling. Then he realized it was Sam. His growl disappeared and he snapped playfully at Sam's neck, trying to slide and escape from under him. They spent the majority of the night like that, racing, tackling, and just enjoying each other's company. Dean could see the sky began to lighten before the sun had even begun to rise and they both knew it was time to head back to the house. They took the way back slowly this time, and when they reached the basement again, even their enhanced werewolf bodies they were exhausted. 


End file.
